Derpylious squid overlord
He is a lost overlord and a villain in SkyDoesMinecraft's and SkyTDM's squid wars series. Personality/story Story: A long time ago , he was a normal squid . He is weak,pure and sane at the time . Until the war of Kalos 10MC(Minecraft Year 1000) starts , he wants revenge to all of Minecraftian , causing a new havoc of squids! His brother has lost for eons. Now he wants revenge to Sky Army and every Minecraftian who,separated him and his brother. He created a evil version of squid army, Derpy squid army. Before he could,he muntanted himself into a giant squid monster. Several years later , he become old , big , mutant , strong , evil and coward squid overlord. Personality: He is passive towards nature but as his brother is missing,his is driven to insanity and determined to destroy humans in minecraft.He is a brutal individual that killed tons of minecraft YouTube heroes and minecraft YouTube villains as well as many innocent players,but at the same time he loves watching Milky Way's beauty. Database HP: 300+ Goal: 1.Rule the world. 2.Let all minecraft creatures include Herobrine,hackers and Notch taste his wrath. 3.Kill all heroes and villains. 4.Outsmart SkyDoesMinecraft (succeeded) 5.Kill all members of Sky Army (failed) 6.Have his tech out-graded anyone. (With exception of Chaos' tech) (in progress…) 7.Find his brother. (formerly) 8.Progress his army to become unbeatable. (Formerly because he really realised that his army would "beaten" worse if he does that.) 9.Expand his army to colossal armada. (Failed,then succeeded) 10.Don't let secret weapons stolen for any side. (some of secret weapons are failed to be protected,some are succeeded to be protected) 11.Turn some galaxy into some of his own fortresses. (in progress to took other galaxies rather than milky way because it is too beautiful to him to took.(because took milky way means to took away it's beauty)) 12.Fight greater threats than his archenemies. (succeeded) 13.Trap SkyDoesMinecraft.(at least able to trap him more than 2 times,succeeded but then failed.) 14.Stop Con-Human tragedy.(well,succeeded because The Remaining Futurama 2295XD Humans did that for him.) 15.Destroy Earth.(At Least able to destroy Con-Human-infested Futurama 2295XD,two goals succeeded at the same time!) Alignment: Passive,then Neutral Evil Homeland: Derpy Squid Dimension Hobby: 1.Stealing diamonds and gold blocks. 2.Trolls people. 3.Packing SkyTDM chest with gold. 4.Torturing some of inhabitants and experiment on them.(sometimes at other places,frequent in his current homeland) 5.Talking about jokes to PinkSheepYT and derpy squids. Abilities: Throw his opponent away/BRUTE strength: He is quite a lot of strength and is a brutes of squids when mutanted, so he got this ability. Throwing fireballs like ghasts: He is quite annoying bosses,as he can slain anyone in fashion style of ghasts. Master of commanders: He is quite weak but he can command/create/reincarnate new commanders to make him more deadly boss even after his death. Reincarnation: Gosh,he has reincarnated himself like death (personification) reincarnate itself. Clone: Oh my freaking god! He faked his and his slave commanders identity by cloning himself! He doesn't hope SkyDoesMinecraft notice that his clones are slained because Sky can slain him. Capable of flying: As an ultimate squid mutant,ha can fly like withers,ghasts,enderdragons,bats and blazes (although blazes have limited time to fly,it is confirmed). Heroic and Villainous acts Heroic: 1.manages to destroy some human clones and invented Ray Aircrafts. 2.Spoiled Evil Plans of his greater archenemy,Chaos Deava(false god of gods). 3.Kill all villains who coming into his world. 4.Make illuminati afraid of his derpy eye. Villainous: 1.Kidnap SkyDoesMinecraft 2.Corrupting SkyTDM into a slave.(failed) 3.Kill all heroes who coming to his world. 4.Kidnap Dawnables. 5.send out the DSC (aka:Derpy Squid Commanders) to take out Sky Army. Trivia •He only appears in derpy squid mod. •His age is still unknown,like Sheep YouTubers,and King Squid. •He is one of the mutant squids,the other is squidman and the derpy squid commanders. •He not a good strategist but his own omnipotentiality make him "potentially" succeed. •He also one of the mob villains,the other is Undead Empire, Enderdragons,Endermaster,King Pigman,King Zombie, Witherlord,Wither Storm,Wither King,Dr Creepy and Withers. •He is worried about Con-Human tragedy come into his world in the future so he temporarily allied with The Remaining Futurama 2295XD Humans. •Chaos Deava can be defeated easily by sending out Chaos with himself in the grey abyss.Note that he is in Chaos' Aura so he immune to snap of abyss. Category:Villains Category:Skydoesminecraft series Category:Antagontists Category:Antagonists Category:Muntant creatures Category:Squids Category:Brutes Category:One men army Category:The Heartbroken Ones Category:Tragic Villain Category:Supereme Warlords Category:From hero to a villain